


Just Turn Off The Lights Today

by Hobini



Series: ChanBaek Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, also, bc i live for soft chanyeol, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobini/pseuds/Hobini
Summary: When even breathingFeels hardAnd tears rise upSome timesYou can hide in me and cryYou can do thatBecause it’ll pass





	Just Turn Off The Lights Today

**Author's Note:**

> Major chanbaek feels lead to this.
> 
> Also, I had already written this before their winter comeback (just couldn't bring myself to publish it) but Lights Out suits this so good??? Really good??

There's the sound of someone slamming a door shut rather roughly.

Baekhyun feels it through the vibrating wall he's leaning on rather than see or hear it at first and he jolts slightly.

When silence follows, the brown-haired man leaves the unfinished book he had tried to read on the bedside table and raises his body from the king sized bed. Baekhyun makes his way to the door and looks for the cause of disturbance this late at night. It's almost midnight.

Already having a hunch on who it could be that's slamming doors at such an ungodly hour, the newly employed accountant looks into the living room and then, when Baekhyun finds no one there, into the kitchen. There, he finds what, or more like who, he was searching for.

Park Chanyeol, twenty-six years old business consultant (and also Baekhyun's lover for the past three years and fiance of half a year), stands there, hands on the kitchen counter and wide shoulders tense as he breathes heavily. His black hair is dishveled as strands are sticking out in every direction and his formerly-ironed dress shirt is crinkled and hanging out of his trousers. Even if he can't see his face, Baekhyun immediately knows that something is very wrong and worry edges itself onto his face as his eyebrows crease together. When Baekhyun hears sniffles, as his fiance roughly combs through his hair and pulls at its strands, he can't silently stand there anymore.

Taking small steps forward, Baekhyun is careful to not make any sudden sounds as to not surprise the other. Chanyeol groans in frustration and suddenly there are strong arms around his waist and a head on his back, startling him and stopping him in his tracks. Someone is hugging him from behind and Chanyeol doesn't have to look around to know who it is. Automatically, he relaxes into the touch almost immediately as Baekhyun nuzzles his cheek and nose onto his back, inhaling his scent. The smell is so Chanyeol and so familiar that Baekhyun can't help the content sigh that escapes his lips. He missed his giant even if he had seen him just this morning.

They stand there for a little while (maybe a few minutes, maybe half an hour) before Chanyeol tugs at the other's hands, indicating for him to let go and Baekhyun does, only to be pulled into a bear hug before he gets a chance to look at the expression the other is wearing. Chanyeol's arms sling around Baekhyun's middle, pulling the smaller to his chest. His head rests on the other's shoulder and Baekhyun feels wetness seep into his (or maybe it's Chanyeol's but who pays attention to that) loose pyjama shirt. He can feel something in his stomach drop at the way the taller's shoulders are shaking.

Baekhyun silently puts one hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly, and the other on his head, patting Chanyeol as if to tell him that it's okay, that he's doing great and can let it out. Baekhyun leaves small kisses at the side of his neck and face. After a while, the smaller starts swaying them back and forth, humming a tune of one of their songs (Let Me Love You by Mario) to himself and watches as the quivering of Chanyeol's shoulders lessen, before stopping altogether. The black-haired one lifts his head, facing Baekhyun for the first time. His eyes are puffy and red, tears still on his cheeks and his lips swollen as if he had been biting them. Even like this, Baekhyun thinks, he looks so _beautiful_.

The smaller lifts a hand, the one previously on the other's head, to Chanyeol's cheek, thumbing the remaining tears away but not breaking eye contact. A content sigh leaves Chanyeol's lips as his forhead comes in contact with Baekhyun's. He's just opened his mouth and is about to speak when the smaller beats him to it.

"You don't have to speak or explain," Baekhyun says in a mere whisper, softly. As if speaking to a child. "You had a rough day, right? It must have been terrible."

There's a silence in which Chanyeol doesn't do anything but stare at his fiance with all the affection in the world. He can't put into words how much he loves this little guy in front of him since words are never enough to describe the amount of devotion and just _love_  he feels. He feels so full of it, every part of his body feeling it and he can only hope that he's making Baekhyun feel the same, even just a little.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Chanyeol says after taking a deep breath to steady his voice. Baekhyun is smiling and he looks so pure, so honest, _so in love and like an angel_ that Chanyeol can't resist dipping his head low and connecting their lips to a kiss. Baekhyun is still smiling while they kiss, giving Chanyeol goosebumps everywhere and make literal elephants parade in his belly.

When they pull apart, Chanyeol doesn't look as gloomy and down as before, smiling from ear to ear.

"You'd probably be on your way to a therapist," Baekhyun says after a while, grinning cheekily and although Chanyeol very well knows that his fiance is only joking, he scrunches up his face.

"Baek~, how can you say that?", the taller, but obviously younger, male whines. "You should be saying something equally as cheesy, like 'Chanyeol, I love you! I can not imagine a life without you! Let's get married right now!', as an example."

By the time he finishes, Baekhyun's eyes have rolled so far back that he can only see its white and not their pupils anymore. When they stare back at the taller, Chanyeol is grinning the brightest smile he has worn that whole day. Baekhyun can't help but mirror it.

Suddenly being way closer than before once more, Baekhyun mumbles against the others lips, "You're so dumb."

"But you love this dumbo." Chanyeol puckers his lips, trying to reach for some contact but Baekhyun pulls away and is out of the other's arms in mere seconds. Chanyeol is pouting when Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, smiling up at him by the door frame of their bedroom.

"You're not fair..."

Baekhyun chuckles, "Come here, you big baby, let's go to bed." He turns back around to walk to their bed, not having to look back to know he's being followed. "I'll give you all the kisses you want in the morning - when I have sleep in my system and brushed my teeth."

The lights turn off and all of a sudden, there are arms around Baekhyun's waist. He's hauled off the floor, only to collide with a chest and then be trapped between the bed and an overly clingy koala - or more like a hyper, ~~big~~  little puppy. Baekhyun's lips leave a sudden yelp.

"Heavens, Chanyeol, I want to sleep, not die of a heart attack."

The taller only chuckles - giggles, really - before letting go to pull the discarded blanket from the side of the bed and wrap them both together. They look like a big sushi roll. Made of people and a blanket. And not really rolled up, but squished together.

"Chanye-"

"Ssh, you didn't give me kisses, let me have my way with this at least."

"You are literally suffocating me but, yeah sure, go ahead, do you're thing."

Chanyeol pulls away a little so that Baekhyun's face isn't squashed to his chest. Having more room to move now, Baekhyun pulls his right arm out of where it was mashed under his body weight. He caresses Chanyeol's hair out of his face, thumbing at the his cheekbones. The taller croons at this like a cat, nuzzling his nose onto the palm of his fiances hand. Baekhyun chuckles, pulling both of his arms free and somehow wrapping them around the Chanyeol. At least around his head. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol closer to himself, closer to his chest, where his heart is beating a mile a minute. Even if he looks as composed as ever. The smaller man just felt so... happy right now. With him, Chanyeol, the man of his dreams and more.

Sleep is coming fast, of course, when Baekhyun ist stroking through his hair, so Chanyeol only belatedly realizes that there's something soft touching his temple. Baekhyun leaves a few more kisses before stopping, rubbing his face more into the pillow and inhaling Chanyeol's scent all around and over himself.

Baekhyun doesn't often say _those three words_  because 'actions speak louder than any words' so Chanyeol knows. He knows that he makes Baekhyun feel the same as he is feeling right now.

When, after a while, the only sound is the steady breathing of the one beside him, Baekhyun's arms all around himself, Chanyeol can't help but pull him closer and think, _home is being in Baekhyun's arms_.


End file.
